Unspoken
by Magicgirl29
Summary: AU: Bellatrix has a daughter called Eliza. It is Eliza's mission to get to know the Weasley family and Harry Potter. However, when a pair of twins become slightly more than victims of her evil plan, she has a huge decision to make! Fred/George/OC
1. The plan & Meeting the twins

I observed the picture my mother, Bellatrix Lestrange, had given me. My name is Eliza by the way. The picture I was given was of a large family called "The Weasleys" I'd heard of this family. They were the biggest family of blood traitors in the entire wizarding world. My mission was to get close to the first Weasley kid I met. Then once I was close enough to become family I would find out stuff from the order and about the kid they called _Harry Potter. _Once that's done I lead the death eaters into Hogwarts and capture the Weasleys' so Harry Potter will turn himself into the dark lord in exchange for the Weasleys lives.

"Well Eliza?" Asked my mother. I nodded. "Good the dark lord shall be pleased, it is probably best to get close to whichever Weasley is in your year" She thought long and hard. I was 17 so whoever I got close to needed to be 17 also. "Aha! These two" She pointed at two identical boys on the picture. Both of which had short and fiery red hair.

"Who are they?" I asked as though they were something I had just stepped on.

"They are the Weasley twins. Fred and George" She said pointing out which one was which. She looked momentarily confused as though she could not tell them apart; she huffed angrily and shot me a questioning look I nodded,

"Very well"

"You are going to Hogwarts tomorrow and don't worry about your last name being an issue. To the teachers and students you are Eliza Richwood" I nodded. And left, I circled the boys pictures with a dark red ink pen so I knew exactly who my prays were.

#####

I arrived at platform nine and three quarters. My mother arrived with me except she had stolen some hair from a random muggle and drank the Polyjuice potion. This was so she wasn't spotted. I turned around when I heard a shrill little voice, unmistakably the voice of Molly Weasley. I followed through the platform and ended up next to the Hogwarts Express. When suddenly someone ran into me and I fell to the floor. I bit back the erg to turn my wand on the person who hit me and looked up.

"Oops sorry 'bout that" I noticed the boy instantly it was one of the two twins I was sent to watch. I took the hand which he offered to me and stood up. "I'm Fred by the way, Fred Weasley" He smiled at me.

"Eliza, Eliza Richwood" I replied getting to my feet. "Why were you running?" I asked suspiciously.

"He was running from me" Replied and identical boy that could only have been his brother George.

"And who were you running from?" I asked.

"Our mother, she gets so emotional every year we go to Hogwarts" Said George.

"Yeah it's embarrassing!" Exclaimed Fred.

"Oh erm I don't think we've met I'm George, Fred's better looking brother" He smiled charmingly. WAIT! I cannot think that he is charming, I am a death eater I think the sight of a begging victim is charming and nothing more!

"Eliza" I replied "Eliza Richwood" He nodded.

"Oh crap mom's got my broom!" Said George.

"Well come on let's go get it then! I hear Angelina is captain this year and she'll kill you if you leave your broom behind!"

"I'm going on board do you want me to save you guys seats or what?"

"Ah, yeah cool see you in a bit" Fred replied and he and George ran up to a small group of red-headed people, who must have been their family.

I boarded the train and put my stuff above my head where there was a small shelf for my luggage. I saw two identical people walk past the door, spot me and walk in. It was the twins, oh the things I do for the dark lord!

#######

I had now met Hermione, a filthy mudblood! Ron, who was another Weasley. A bunch of other people and of cause... Harry Potter. I was sent for a private sorting and I was placed in Slytherin. I smiled; I knew for a fact though that I would need to up my game as there were very few Gryffindors that trusted Slytherins. I went to the front courtyard to see the twins. They saw my Slytherin uniform and gasped.

"SLYTHERIN?" They blurted out together and ran up to me. They looked dumbstruck which I almost laughed at.

"I- I don't understand?" Stuttered who I think was George.

"I know what you mean George," I guess I was right. "Slytherins are for bad guys and you're so nice? I'm so confused!" I almost laughed evilly at that remark, me? Nice? Ha the very idea is laughable. Anyway, I need to earn their trust so I pretend shocked and disappointed.

"I know, I don't understand either" I frowned at them and they frowned back and shockingly they both pulled me into a hug! I could throw them back right now and hex them but oh no that would give away my mission. After they released me a couple of girls and a boy walked over.

"Hey Fred hey George" Said the boy.

"Hey guys!" Said Fred happily.

"Who is she?" Said a girl with jet black hair who was smaller than the others.

"Oh! Sorry, guys this is Eliza Richwood, Eliza" He turned to me. "This is Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spennit and Lee Jordon" I smiled and nodded. Katie was giving me a funny look.

"Nice to meet you" Said Alicia.

"Wait" Said Lee. He pointed at my tie. "She's Slytherin!" I looked down and looked to Fred and George.

"Yeah but she's awesome guys!" Said Fred.

"Yeah seriously!" Said George Everyone waited then started laughing and Alicia said.

"You two serious? HA! That's your best joke yet!" The twins grinned a little then pulled a serious face.

"Uh- Oh careful there Alicia you wouldn't want to wake up in the morning and find your hair bright purple and wearing a clown suite would you?" Laughed Lee.

"Oh please" Said George dramatically, laughing at the thought.

"Yeah that kinda stuff doesn't happen twice!" Said Fred and the others laughed apart from Katie who kept staring at me like she knew something. I'm going to have to watch this one.

########

The next morning I awoke early and after getting dressed into my Slytherin uniform I left for the great hall, ready for breakfast. Once in the hall I walked to my house's table and sat down beside the Slytherins I had met in the common room, true they were younger than I but really, no Slytherins in my own year hardly ever showed their faces. Anyway, I sat down in between Pansy and Blaze. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Theodor sat opposite.

"Hey what's with you and those blood traitor Weasleys?" Asked Pansy. I smirked a little and said.

"Oh come on is it not obvious? It is a joke! Think of all the respect they shall have for me, all the respect I can toy around with. They're not the only ones who can pull a prank" I grinned, proud that I had thought of something.

"Oi speaking of jokes" Said Blaze eyeing up- as I saw- the Weasley twins enter the hall. We were all seated on the far end. Here I have a clear view of all the other houses and the Gryffindor's also have a rather excellent view of us. I turned back to them and smiled, pretending to joke around with them so they- Fred and George- would not bother me. I honestly could not be bothered with them right now!

"Well look what the rat dragged in!" Wailed Draco I turned back to face the scowling twins and even though I resisted the erg to I chuckled a little and turned to face Draco.

"Honestly Draco the rat? Where on earth has that come from?" I asked.

"Their family used to own a pet rat, disgusting right?" He laughed, ah yes I remember Peter Pettigrew. Ha even to this day the memory of him being discovered as a rat living amongst the Weasley's was the most memorable thing ever! Just then Katie walked past our table and said.

"Eliza can I talk to you for a minute?... in private?" She asked, glaring at Pansy who smirked evilly. I shrugged my shoulders and followed her to the trophy room.

"Ok what do you want?" I asked, suddenly she pounced at me- pushing me up at the glass case- I held my wand firmly as through gritted teeth I spoke. "You better have a good reason for this Bell!" She glared at me and said.

"There's something not right about you!" She barked at me, I threw her back and she fell to the floor.

"Oh for Merlins sake get up would you!" I snapped at how weak and pathetic she was. And she tried to intimidate me? What a sad old loser she was. She climbed to her feet and looked me square in the eye. "And what about me isn't right?" I asked coolly.

"Well for one thing if you are as kind and good hearted as Fred and George say you are then why are you in Slytherin?"

"How should I know I'm not the sorting hat am I?" I shot back at her. She closed the space between us in one quick stride and then said.

"Where's your sweet attitude now?" She said coldly.

"You knocked it out of me after you threw me against the glass case" I whispered.

"Katie? Eliza?" Said a voice from the door. We both looked up and saw the twins. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing" I said easily. "Just Katie here thinks it's amusing to attack me in here when no-one's around" She turned to glare at me and then looked back at the twins shocked faces.

"Katie?" Said George. "Did you?"

"Well I- I mean erm" She stuttered. It seems as though her back is against the wall with nowhere to turn. "Oh come on guys there IS something not right about her! She is a Slytherin for Merlins sake!" I walked towards the twins. And turned back to her.

"I can't help the house I'm in Katie I'm sorry" I tried to look truly upset and because I had the trust of two people in the room I felt confident. Fred put his arm around my shoulders and escorted me out with George following behind. I wore a smug smile on my face, when we entered the hall once again the Slytherins spotted me with Fred's arm around my shoulders, they snickered and I wore an evil grin as I mouth silent chuckles to them. They gave me thumbs up (thinking I was joking when I was with Fred) as the twins and I left the room. I looked back and Katie was still glaring after me.

**A/N: Review for the next chapter!**


	2. Too close for comfort

Today we have Defence Against The Dark Arts first! I can't wait to see how this school teaches the students to defend themselves against OUR magic, this should be fun. After grabbing my stuff I headed out of the Slytherin common room in the Dungeons. I walked up the stairs case and stopped in front of the classroom door. Katie was right in front of me, I smirked.

"After you" I said coolly. She glared at me and walked downstairs to a different room, Professor Umbridge wasn't in our room yet... What a pity. Fred and George were seated in the centre of the room they saw me and waved.

"Oi Eliza over here!" Called George. I smiled and sat in front of them beside Lee Jordan. After a few moments of constant gibbering we heard a shrill little laugh from the door.

"Hem, Hem" Said The voice. We whirled around and I saw a toad- like- woman dressed head to toe in pink! Her brown hair and light skin was the only colour which was any difference from her outfit. She walked to the front and using her wand she wrote something on the blackboard. "This year we shall be taking a more practical approach in our defensive magic" She said, in what I assume she thought was a sweet manor. This is certainly going to be interesting.

#####

That lesson was completely pointless! No-one learned a thing about how to defend themselves against dark magic. Which makes my job a little easier.

##

It's been a few weeks now and things still haven't changed in Umbridge's class. One day when I was walking down to the great hall to have some dinner I overheard someone talking in one of the desolate corridors. Their voices carried and I could tell it was from the next corner. I smiled as I recognised the twins' voices along with Harry Potter's.

"No! Absolutely not!" Said Harry defensively.

"Oh c'mon mate" Said one of the twins'. "She's our friend don't you trust us?"

"I trust you but I don't trust a Slytherin which is exactly why no Slytherin knows about this!" He barked back. I become curious. Were they talking about me?

"Please Harry! She's not like the others we can trust her? Eliza won't tell!" Said one of the twins again, ok this is my moment to make myself seen.

"And what is this I am not going to tell?" I said smartly as I walked around the corner to face them. The twins grinned only slightly then looked to Harry who had gone rapidly pale. "C'mon spit it out then" Fred nudged Harry and at this he was snapped out of his trance and started to explain.

"First off you have to swear not to tell a soul!" He ordered what he thought was strongly. I nodded and crossed my arms. "Ok. We're having a meeting at the three broomsticks tonight. We need to discuss this whole problem, you know. Umbridge." I nodded. "I'll explain everything later. But don't tell anyone else, especially not a teacher or Malfoy!" I nodded again and he walked away with his robes flying behind him.

###

Moments after the meeting at the three broomsticks me and the twins sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione in one if the courtyards. Or we were until Harry got up and started telling us various instructions. Ginny saw us and joined in.

"Alright" He said as we crossed the bridge to the castle. "We each need to come up with places we can practise" We were all thinking until.

"The shrieking shack?" Offered Ginny.

"Nah it's too small" Said Harry pushing the thought away.

"Forbidden forest?" Hermione had said.

"Not bloody likely" Said Ron quickly.

"I know!" I piped up. "The room of requirement!" Me and the twins had been talking about it earlier.

###

It was agreed and we stayed in the room of requirement. I rushed downstairs to the fireplace and repeated my mother's name until she appeared in the flames.

"Eliza!" She gasped out. I leaned in and whispered.

"The plan is working perfectly, the twins trust me now!" I assured her.

"That had no suspicions of you becoming Slytherin?" I shook my head mutely. "Well I do suppose they wouldn't. Not very bright the Weasleys. Alright are you ready for the next stage?"

"Yes mother" I told her. She smirked her evil grin and I copied it, the next part would be fun.

"Remember you must NOT get caught! I am warning you girl! You mess this up and I shall deal with matters myself!" She snapped and nearly as quickly as she came her face disappeared in the fire and as the last few flames danced away I watched every bright start in the sky fade away. The next stage would be a lot more fun! If I didn't get caught.

**A/N: Alright I am soooo sorry for not updating. I would just like to point out to my readers that I am not going to leave this story! I have A LOT of work to do this year including my courses, exams, tests, projects, rehearsals, concerts, homework etc.. So if it has been a while since I updated please remember I am a very busy person and that I will update when I get the chance. Thank you. **


	3. The Explosion

I sat with Fred, George and Harry in the great hall; I was finally getting closer and closer to Harry which was fantastic!

"So you trying out for Quidditch?" He asked me, changing the subject rather drastically.

"I suppose. Maybe I'll be beater and give these two a run for their galleons" I smirked at the twins. George sat beside Harry and Fred beside me.

"Yeah right!" Fred scoffed. "No-one's better than us" I laughed at that. I saw Umbridge walk by and remembered my mother's instructions. I made a quick excuse to leave.

"Sorry guys, I stole some potion from Snapes office, I better put it back before he notices" I had that excuse in my mind for only a few seconds before I actually spoke.

"Ok. Remember though, we're all meeting in the room of requirement at five thirty!" Harry told me, I nodded, smiled and walked off out of the hall. I glided over to the staircase and stood still for a moment, allowing my eyes to observe my surroundings for my target. I saw her, pink, thick fabric followed behind her and I smirked inwardly to myself before stalking up the stairs and then quickly apparating before she could see me.

I arrived in the pink coloured office of Dolores Jane Umbridge. I pulled out a slip of dark brown parchment and placed it on the table. The note was telling Umbridge all about the DA and that she should host an inquisitorial squad to try and bring... certain rules into... order. Hearing the lock of the door begin to turn I raised my wand and focused my mind on my dorm in the Slytherin dungeons.

######

The next day everyone was furious. Umbridge had taken the note into consideration.

"She can't do this!" Exclaimed Harry furiously. Me, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and the twins were in the room of requirement.

"What do we do now?" Asked Neville. Everything was going great, they could no longer learn their defensive magic and now all I had to do was play along so I could put the next stage of my plan into action.

"I don't know" I pretended to be sad. Ginny walked in.

"Hey have you all heard what Umbridge's done?" She snapped. We nodded soundlessly. I walked outside and the twins followed, damn! What were they lost or something?

"Eliza, where're you going?" I turned to face them and thought on my feet.

"Nowhere really, I was just in shock, I needed some space" I said quietly. Fred and George smiled at me when suddenly.

"Hey Eliza!" We whirled around to see Draco Malfoy walk up to us- Yes I'm saved! - Although, I had to pretend that I hated him, it was all part of the plan. The twins stiffened behind me, I could feel it.

"What do you want Malfoy?" George snapped. Draco came to a hault in front of me and smirked, I gave a slight smirk in reply, but the twins did not see.

"I wasn't talking to you Weasley!" He spat at them. He looked back to me. "C'mon professor Umbridge wants a word with you!" I nodded; this too was part of the plan. I walked towards him so we were side by side and whispered to him.

"You better make this believable!" I whispered to him. He was nervous, I could tell. Suddenly he grabbed my robes roughly and started to walk away.

"Hey!" Snapped Fred, Draco turned around. "Why does Umbridge want her?"

"_Professor _Umbridge wants her because she skipped her detention" The twins were silent. Was that the best he could do? Missed detention, oh Merlin that was poor. He dragged me off again and once we got into the dark arts classroom he quickly released me.

"That was _pathetic _Malfoy!" I spat at him, fear clouded his eyes. He knew I was a death eater for he had been included in this plan. "_Detention! _Was that seriously the best you could come up with? Anyway let's go" We walked to her office and entered. Umbridge, too, knew that I was a death eater.

"Ah, miss _Lestrange" _She used my real name as the only people in this room were myself, Draco and her. "Your plan shall work perfectly; the members of the inquisitorial squad are on their way." I smirked.

"All is according to plan" Suddenly approximately ten Slytherin students including, Blaise and Pansy walked into the room, all of them holding smirks on their faces.

"You all know the plan" Said Umbridge and immediately they all put their badges on and Draco handed me- with a nervous hand- my own badge. Staring at it transfixed for a moment I allowed my smirk to grow wider and so I placed the badge on the chest of my robes.

"Right!" I shouted, they all fell silent. "You all know what to do and where to go, so let us begin" I smirked. Everyone sniggered and walked out of the room. Moments later we arrived outside the door to the room of requirement. "All right, you all know what to do!" Everyone nodded and Umbridge smirked as she raised her wand at the, seemingly, plain wall.

"_Bombarda!" _The wall exploded and I heard screams erupt from the room at a deafening rate. I looked to Pansy and Blaise and nodded, they returned the nod and seized each of my arms quickly. I still needed Harry's trust so I needed to look as though I had been caught. I was yanked into sight as the dust from the explosion cleared up. I heard everyone gasp and suddenly Zacharias shouted,

"I knew it! I knew we couldn't trust her!" I stared at the ground. I heard two people gasp and so I looked up. The sight of horror on the twins' faces was laughable, though at the same time it felt odd... They trusted me so much and are so kind, they treat me like a person... NO, no! I cannot have such weak and spineless thoughts! Though it could not hurt to at least make _some _friends could it? No, I am a death eater, I cannot be so easily won over! I was pried from my thoughts by a roaring voice.

"LET HER GO!" Roared George. Fred shouted the same thing after he had. I remained still. They cared for me! My own mother hardly ever seems to care for me, it's always the dark lord... So this is what it is like to be cared for... It is odd, and yet... I like it.

"Not a chance, Weasley!" Snapped Pansy. I looked up and in their eyes I saw fear, anger and something more, something I have never seen before... At least not for me, anyway. It was... _Love. _


End file.
